The Forgotten Son
by wertman25
Summary: Jinn Skywalker: first born son to Padmé & Anakin; grew up with his family on Naboo following the "death" of both of his parents and unborn sibling. For years he lived with the pain of the loss of his family, having been a boy at the time, but now he is a man with revenge in his heart & ready to learn the truth. So how will an elder sibling affect the "Original" Trilogy?


**The Forgotten Son**

 **By: wertman25**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

 **2** **nd** **Disclaimer: For this particular chapter I followed the outlines of "Star Wars: The Prequel & Original Trilogy – Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith, & Return of the Jedi".**

 **Summary: Jinn Naberrie Skywalker; son to the well known senator, Padm** **é** **Amidala, and the famed Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker; grew up with his mother's family on Naboo following the "death" of both of his parents. He was a secret hidden from the galaxy, growing up publicly as his Aunt Sola's son– but it was a title he carried even when his parents were alive. He had been a secret from the moment he was conceived, his mother and father not planning his creation or arrival. They had created him while on Naboo, his father on a mission to protect his mother from anything and anyone that tried to harm her. After the Battle of Geonosis, they were married and Jinn was born sometime after, his mother taking an extended leave of absence before returning to the Senate as if nothing had happened. He never really knew the details, or really how they pulled it off… but they did and so their secrets began.**

 **His parents lived a lie for over four years, until his mother had become pregnant for a second time. It was only then that his father had told him that things were about to change– but he could have never imaged the change his father had meant. All at once his world changed when his mother, father, and unborn sibling were taken from him. He was left alone with only one to blame– an unknown Jedi. He remembered that fact his whole life, never forgetting his family or the one that took his family away from him. Now he was a man with revenge in his heart, a man ready to avenge his family's death, ready to learn the truth, and he knew there was only one person he needed to find to do so… Jedi Knight; Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

 **Background: For the purpose of helping this story work, I am slightly changing the timeline. But please note that everything happens completely the same, however, I have listed the changes below.**

 **1.** **Anakin and Padmé are reunited at the ages of nineteen (Anakin) and twenty-three (Padm** **é)** **.**

 **2.** **They have sex during their time together on Naboo while Anakin is suppose to be protecting her.**

 **3.** **Weeks pass between Anakin and Padmé's fireplace scene and the Battle of Geonosis.**

 **4.** **The Clone Wars lasts four and a half years— meaning that everything after this point happens exactly as it happened in the usual universe.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

"Then we'd be living a lie– one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that? Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?"

Anakin was silent for a moment, staring intensely at her before he looked to the fire, seeming defeated. "You're right." he finally admitted. "It would destroy us."

The truth of the statement hung in the hair, practically weighing down upon their shoulders. A sad silence passed between them, one that felt as if it would last forever and was pure torture after their words to one another. Padmé seemed to accept defeat with a heavy heart, but Anakin seemed more conflicted, unable to accept the burden.

"But," he whispered, something changing in his eyes as he turned back to her. "Could you keep it a secret if it was only a night." He slid closer to her, his gaze intensifying. "Just one night," he repeated, gesturing between their bodies and the room around them. "We are here alone, away from our duties, our enemies, and these conflicts. Let's forget about our responsibilities and this war. Let this one night, just be you and me."

"Anakin," Padmé stumbled, pushing away from his approaching body as she slid farther away from him on the couch. "We ca–"

"We can, Padmé! Look at me!" he argued again, moving his fingers to grasp her chin and forcing her to look into his blue, pleading eyes. "One night is all I ask," he practically begged, shaking his head frantically as if he was on the brink of death. "Never again. I promise, never again. You already own my heart, Padmé. You always have and you always will. It is yours forever, whether you want it or not. There will never be anyone other than you. I will never feel this way about anyone else. I already have given you my heart and it makes only sense you take my body as well."

His face was mere inches from hers now, their hot breaths smashing into the other's faces, raising the temperature and tension of the room. Anakin's hands were on her cheeks while hers rested against his chest, waiting for an answer. Padmé had looked away from his desperate eyes, instead looking to the ground with an unreadable expression.

Another long silence formed upon them before she shook her head softly, making Anakin sigh in defeat. He slowly began to pull away, deciding to take her answer of no to his grave before he was stopped by her grasp on his tunic. He had tried to retreat, but she refused to let go of him. Padmé held tightly onto Anakin's tunic, causing the young Jedi to frown and look between them with a confused expression.

Padmé breathed a small laugh, finally meeting his gaze as her expression turned serious– almost sad. "I'll take it–" she breathed, moving in closer as her hands found his and moved them to her chest. Anakin's breath caught in his throat as she practically jumped into his lap, moving over him and pausing just as her lips were about to touch his. "One night…"

* * *

"Don't be afraid." Anakin whispered.

She didn't look afraid, but something was hidden behind her eyes, something that Anakin had misjudged. Padmé's eyes moved slowly toward him, meeting his crustal blue eyes with a combination of no and every emotion in the world. "I'm not afraid to die," she replied, her voice shaking but also calm. "I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."

Anakin frowned, his eyes flooding with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Her reply came quick. There was no pause this time. No hesitation.

"I love you."

Anakin paused for a moment, her confession causing him to freeze, the slow realization working across his eyes. "You love me?" he asked, overwhelmed, before looking away. "I thought that we have decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie… and that it would destroy our lives."

It would and they both knew it… but they both didn't care.

"I think our lives are going to be destroyed anyway," Padmé whispered, keeping her eyes firmly locked onto his. They did not turn away, and all at once the weeks of "void-ness" towards each other since that one secret night melted away. They stared at each other for a long moment, a wave of emotions passing between them, the ones they had been denying for far too long.

Padmé made the first move, slowly leaning in towards him as he began to do the same. "I truly, deeply love you, and before we die, I want you to know..." She paused just before the kiss, gasping for air as the tears began to fill her eyes. "Ani... I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Padmé, I want you and this baby! I want nothing more!"

"I told you," Padmé argued back, shaking her head as she moved away from the furious Jedi. "I will not allow you to give up your future for me."

"It's not your decision!"

"Grow up, Anakin!" Padmé protested angrily, moving towards the exit of the cockpit. "You're a Jedi!"

"And you're a senator!" Anakin retorted, grabbing onto her arm so that she could not escape from him. "If you believe this will destroy your career, than it will destroy mine as well!"

"Anakin," Padmé pleaded, a sadness reaching her heart as she looked at the young man before her. "Please, please don't."

"No, Padmé." he said without hesitation, his voice remaining strong, but his expression softening. He moved towards her again, grabbing her hands and allowing them to rest within his larger grasp. "I want you," he said quietly, his eyes moving between her and their unborn child. "I want you and this baby forever. When we arrive to Naboo, I want to marry you. I'll marry you and quit the order. We can have this child and will never have to return to Coruscant. I'll be happy, as long as I have you by my side."

"You won't be happy," Padmé whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she looked away from him, but did not pull away. "You were destined for a far greater life than this. You were destined to be a Jedi."

Anakin's fingers reached under her chin, pulling her gaze back to meet his. As they met, he looked upon her with a mix of hurt and confidence. "I don't want – I don't need to hear any more about what I was destined to do, or who I was destined to be. This is my choice. I was destined for something better than a slave's life… and as far as I'm concerned, this is far better than any of that."

His words were true, but Padmé again resisted. "But you'll miss it," she pressed again. "You'll miss being a Jedi."

A sigh escaped from Anakin's lips, accepting slight defeat. He pulled his eyes away from her, focusing on some other corner of the ship. "I'll miss it," he agreed, allowing his confession to process before his eyes met hers again. "But I would miss you more." His hand moved to her stomach, resting gently above their creation that was growing in her belly. "Both of you."

Padmé again knew his words were true, but the guilt still rose within her chest, something inside of her feeling somewhat responsible. Responsible for pulling him in, responsible for destroying his future, and responsible for killing the dream of that little boy she had met on Tatooine.

She shook her head, "Ani–"

"It's done, Padmé!" Anakin snapped irritated. "I've made up my mind! I don't understand what you are even protesting! You said it yourself, even if I wanted anything else, the Jedi and the Senate would never allow it. We don't have another option."

But they did have another option, and Anakin himself had thought of it.

"But we do…" she replied slowly, shocked at her own idea. Her face lit up as the plan began to form itself within her mind, and she met Anakin's confused gave with an encouraging smile. "You said it yourself," Padmé continued, taking a step forwards and grabbing his hands. "We could make it a secret."

Anakin's frown deepened, his confusion worsening. "…What?"

"Like you said," Padmé repeated. "We could make it a secret. If we can get married in secret, we can have the baby in secret."

Anakin was hesitant, his own plan seemingly having backfired on him. After all, he had never planned on a baby getting thrown into the mix. "Padmé…" he began unsurely, but was unable to finish his sentence.

"No, listen!" Padmé interrupted, taking complete and utter control of the situation. "We can do this! We just need a plan. You are already escorting me back to Naboo, which gives us time to get married without anyone knowing. We will both return to our normal lives and right before I begin to start showing, I'll take another extended leave of absence."

"But what about the baby?" Anakin questioned, for the first time allowing his fear to become visible upon his face. "What about after the baby is born? Then what will we do?"

Fear broke free of Padmé as well, washing over her features as she shook her head slowly. "I–I don't know," she answered honestly. "But we will figure it out, Ani. I promise. Please just try. We can think of more solutions, but let's just try this one. It's not prefect, but at least it's a plan. Please just try… for me."

Anakin shook his head; staring at the woman he loved, hearing her plead to him and being forced to follow her wishes.

"I'll try," Anakin answered softly. "For you, I will try."

* * *

"Jinn…" Padmé smiled brightly, rubbing her growing stomach lovingly. "It's a perfect name. Suiting for a little hero."

"Are you sure that you don't like the name, Luke, more?"

Padmé raised her head to look at her husband who sat across from her, smiling brightly at the young man. He had been away for a matter of weeks and somehow managed to sneak away from the newly developed "Clone War" to spend some time with her. They knew their time was short, but they couldn't help but to be enveloped within their child. Having discussing baby names all afternoon after Padmé had learned the sex of their little baby boy, Jinn or Luke.

"I like Jinn and Luke equally," Padmé responded with a laugh. "However, I just think it would be nice to honor the man that brought us together."

Anakin laughed as well, raising an eyebrow. "Qui-Gon Jinn brought us together?"

Padmé kicked her husband lightly in the shoulder jokingly. "You know what I mean," she giggled. "We just… owe him a lot."

"Yeah… That I do…" Anakin said quietly, a sad quietness filling the room – one that was filled with equal amounts of pain and unresolved grief.

Padmé felt the same, but also knew it would never be the same to her as it was for Anakin. They both owed Qui-Gon Jinn for a great deal of many things, but her debt to the Jedi Master would never be the same. Anakin was freed because of Qui-Gon. Anakin was a Jedi because of Qui-Gon. Anakin was alive because of Qui-Gon. The list seemed to be endless. Anakin had a special relationship with the Jedi, one she guessed she would never understand… but she understood enough. And she wanted nothing more than to ease her Jedi's pain. "Hey…" she whispered, nudging him again with her foot. "We can always save Luke for the next one."

"Next one!?" Anakin shouted; his voice filled with shock and his eyes widening to the size of saucers. "You're thinking about another one?! We don't know if we will even survive this one!"

His terror was sweet and oddly adorable. "Survive?" Padmé laughed. "I think you are over exaggerating."

"Exaggerating?" Anakin replied, still shocked and now visibly frightened. "I'm completely serious. We need to survive keeping this pregnancy a secret, our Force-sensitive baby a secret, plus our secret marriage, and–" He paused, noticing the way his words were affecting her– the way the brightness was beginning to dull within her eyes, the sadness that he was creating within her. "A–And," he quickly changed his words, forcing a devilish smiling across his face. "You don't know my contribution to genetics. They can be quite a handful."

Almost immediately Padmé's smile returned, the glow gleaming within her eyes. "Oh, is that so, Mr. Skywalker?"

"Oh," Anakin smiled seductively, moving towards his wife and enveloping her within his arms. "You have no idea, Mrs. Skywalker."

* * *

"I've missed you, Padmé…"

Padmé pulled away from his embrace, but did not release him from her grasp. It felt too good to be back in one another's arms. After five months apart, it felt like a dream to be back together and neither of them wanted to let go, too afraid they would wake up alone, a million star systems away.

"There were whispers," Padmé breathed, shaking her head at the painful memory. "That you'd been killed."

"I'm all right," he smiled, his hands gripping each side of her head lovingly as he neared her once more. "It feels like we've been apart for a life time," he whispered. "And we might have been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim Sieges."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but Padmé resisted. "No, not here."

Anakin immediately frowned, and although looked as if he were about to try again suddenly pulled away. "Where's Jinn?" he asked quickly, a hidden fear within his eyes. "Is he safe? Is he all right?"

"He's with Dormé," Padmé replied, her voice turning serious, fear and sadness overtaking her emotions "But Anakin… I don't know– I don't know how long we will be able to keep this up... The Jedi– I can tell that they sense him. I keep him away from prying eyes, but it's harder to hide him here on Coruscant now that he is getting older. And the older he gets, the more he grows, and the more it is harder to pass him off as my nephew if he is seen. I can see it in their eyes. People are suspicious if they see him, but the Jedi are by far the worse, he is too close to them."

"This isn't fair to Jinn," Anakin growled angrily. "He isn't a mistake. We shouldn't have to hide him like we are ashamed of him. We shouldn't have to hide like we are doing anything wrong!"

"He likes it better on Naboo," Padmé continued, ignoring Anakin's outburst, knowing his train of thought. "And I agree it would be safer for him. They sense him. I can tell. I just– I don't know how long we will be able to keep up this façade." She paused, shaking her head. "And defiantly not with another one on the way."

"I know, I know…" Anakin agreed, before pausing, his eyes widening as he took in Padmé's true words. His eyes moved over her slowly, gazing between her stomach and her face. "Did you…" he stumbled. "Are you? Are we?"

"Ani…" Padmé smiled nervously, her body trembling. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"I don't believe you!" Padmé cried, her heart visibly breaking as she fell back onto the couch, holding her swollen belly tightly. "I can't," she repeated, tears beginning to stream down her face as she motioned to the opening of the veranda. "Please, just go, Obi-Wan. Leave. I won't help you."

"Padm–"

"Leave!"

"M– Pamé!" Jinn yelled, running out from one of the halls in which he had been hiding, upon hearing the sound of his mother crying.

Unlike Obi-Wan, Padmé was not shocked at seeing the little boy with her apartment, nor did she fear for Jinn's safety with Obi-Wan's presence in the room. Unlike her usual behavior involving her son, in that moment, she didn't care. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to hug her son– her and Anakin's son. She wanted to hold the baby boy that her and her love had created within their own love, and she was not ashamed of it.

"It's okay," Padmé answered as he ran into her arms, allowing her to hold him tightly for the sake of not only his, but her comfort. "I'm fine, baby. Everything is fine."

"I– I didn't realize you had your nephew," Obi-Wan said awkwardly.

Padmé held the boy tighter, lifting him up, and allowing him to snuggle into her side. "Jinn just arrived yesterday," Padmé lied smoothly. "My sister was in the city on business."

Obi-Wan didn't hear her words, having been captured by something far greater than her lie. The Jedi stared at the boy, for the first time realizing the change within the little boy's appearance. As Padmé had lifted the boy up, the boy had turned to gaze at the strange man in the room, and as he did, his eyes had captured Obi-Wan. The blue eyes that stared back at the Jedi were eyes that he had known almost all of his life, the same eyes he had seen since he was a padawan: Anakin's.

His suspicions all at once came true, a hard blow to his chest.

"The child…" he stated softly, staring at the unborn baby within her stomach. "The child is Anakin's, isn't it?"

Padmé said nothing, only looking away and holding the small boy tighter.

Obi-Wan's eyes turned to the small child… The one who was now obviously the perfect mix of both of his parents, with his brown, curls of hair, and his shining, blue eyes. "The boy– The boy as well?"

She did not respond, and Obi-Wan knew his answer.

"I– I am so sorry."

* * *

"Settled it is," Yoda breathed, remaining strong although his heart was heavy. "To Naboo, send her body. Pregnant, she must still remain. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept. The girl, go with Senator Organa, she will, and the boy, to Tatooine, with his family, he will go."

The pain in Obi-Wan's chest had not lessoned, and it only seemed to grow as he listened to Yoda's words. "And– And what of Jinn?" he asked, trying not to think of the boy's namesake, or how he could sense the little boy sitting down the hall, crying for his "Mommy," or "Daddy," or unborn sibling. "Where is he to be taken?"

"To Naboo," Yoda answered. "Hidden with his family, he will be."

"The Emperor knows of Jinn's existence," Obi-Wan answered, trying and failing not to sound concerned. "Won't he be unsafe there? What if he was to be found? Won't that be the first place they are to look?"

"Hide him you will, with you to Tatooine." Yoda continued, quite unfazed by Obi-Wan sudden questions. "Until, the time is right. Then return him to the Senator's family, you will. The only family he has ever and will ever known."

"The reports have already been spread about Padmé's death," Bail added sadly. "We will do the same for Jinn, he will be dead to the galaxy."

"Never created, to the galaxy, was he." Yoda corrected. "The secret son of Skywalker, never found, he must be."

"And what if he returns?" Obi-Wan asked. "The galaxy did not know of Jinn's existence, but Jinn does." He paused containing himself, before reminding the men of a certain fact. "Let us not forget," he recalled. "That all three of these children are strong with the Force. They are Anakin's children. They are Skywalkers. Jinn being the hardest of them all, because although he is young, I have no doubt he will remember. He will remember his father and his mother, perhaps this entire situation. I fear he will look for answers one day."

Yoda remained silent, but nodded his head in puzzlement and agreement.

"I can contact the family," Bail suggested. "At the appropriate time, of course. Give some information, but not give anything away about Luke or Leia. If we tell them that Jinn is in grave danger, they will keep him hidden. He is apart of Padmé, and will be all that they will have left of her."

"Always cautious the boy will have to be," Yoda nodded, stretching his ears and calling upon the Force. "But never know the existence of his siblings, will he."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just needed to get the creative juices flowing and look away from Vader's Angel for a moment since I'm beginning to hate everything I write for it (Not storyline wise, just my own writing). I do plan on updating this story, but not for sometime. I wasn't going to upload it until Vader's Angel was done, but again, I needed something besides that to look at. Let me know what you think of it though! I might upload the "Evil Padm** **é** **" fanfiction too if this doesn't help me snap out of my funk. Review please! Love you all!**


End file.
